


wasted away

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boohoo, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, References to Depression, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, dylan cries, eric sucks, idek, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: on and off and on with you.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	wasted away

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back. this isn’t as long as they usual are but whatever- yakwtfgo. (title is a song by mars argo.)

~~_ Eric _ ~~

~~_ Reb _ ~~

_ Eric, you are a parasite latched onto my soul and i am far too starved to claw you off. your touch is the only one i can bear no matter how much it stings. your touch- why cant it be only for me? i fucking hate you. _

_ \- ~~VoDKa~~ Dylan _

He’ll never send this. 

——

Eric held him in his hands and took him apart like a happy child opening their birthday gift without care or concern for whoever has to clean up the mess they were creating, wrapping paper flying everywhere, wanting nothing but to get inside of that box and steal the little prize.

It’s the only touch Dylan’s ever known so he let him go at it- Surely this was how it was meant to feel for everyone, there’ll always be that dull ache, yes? Isn’t that why they say love hurts? 

Eric wouldn’t hurt him. They were just friends anyway no matter how many times they’ve took each other down the throat.

No matter how many times Dylan swallowed and Eric spat.

They were just friends and therefore, being this hurt was silly. If they were official then it could be justified maybe but that’ll never happen no one could tie Eric down no matter how hard they tried- but  _ she _ seems to be doing a great job at it and Dylan was far too bitter to ask for tips.

_ How talented she must be. _

You can’t fight a rip current, so Dylan let’s him get pulled away.. He seems willing anyway, happy even.

To Dylan’s dismay this wasn’t a final farewell. Eric has a tendency to come back for seconds and thirds and fourths and fifths until there’s nothing left to give and Dylan has a problem with saying no, forever obsessed with holding onto things that aren’t there.

—

He doesn’t see or speak to Eric for a few days and it’ll most likely be the same for a few more to come so he tries to teach himself the art of fucking off and to his surprise he’s been successful.

He climbs mountains, ventures through tunnels and tombs, fights off beasts and tallies his hard earned points, running up the tallest tower he’s ever come across in his entire 18 years of living.

After some time the knot in his stomach begins to uncoil itself, he might just be recovering. He always thought it silly to try and get over someone he never had in the first place but alas..

He’s sat on the second step of the front porch- proud himself and his freshly bathed skin. Finally there were clean clothes on his back and the outside air- in which he hasn’t felt in weeks, caresses his face as if to say, “I missed you.”

**_10 points_** for starting to let go of him and the fact that he seems to be better off  loving her anyway.  _** Level 12. Congratulations!  ** _

And just when Dylan finally feels as though he’s starting to win Eric’s seemingly unwinnable game, he lifts his previously bowed head and there he was. Higher and far more mightier than any monster Dylan’s brawled in the caves and the forbidden forest and the tombs and the tunnels and the darkness of his bedroom and his dreams and his mind that won’t let go of how quiet it was without the other boy in his bed binding his skinny wrists above his head- how powerful he looked.. how good he felt..

He looks the same. On top of the world. He even has a glow and it hurts. Dylan’s never seen that glow before.  _ Was it that good?  _

_ How talented she must be. _

And then he goes ahead and says it, _“Hey.”_ A kill shot that sends the younger boy flying back several platforms until he’s landed flat on his ass on _**level 1**_ again. 

One word leaves him scrambling for the little items and artifacts he’s collected on his long and hard journey to get to the point where he found himself just five fucking minutes ago before the scumbag felt the need to come back and take the last bit of strength he left Dylan clutching in his trembling and feeble hands.

Eric smiles like he’s happy to see him and Dylan, poor Dylan, falls to his knees again. It’s always been easier to believe a lie than to seek out the hard, burning truth.

He lost. _**Game over.**_ The retry button has finally lost it’s function and no one has the energy to reboot the entire system anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> far too sleepy to spot any mistakes. you see any? that’s tuff get a move on!


End file.
